


Into the Darkness

by GloriaMundi



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Experimental, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-20
Updated: 2003-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku-fic was cupiscent's idea: three sections, 50 words/70 words/50 words + a summary in haiku-form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

_Into the darkness _

_Shapes toppling around you _

_The heat pours away._

 

* * *

Your face is a skull, and the brassy Mexican sun is reflecting off the bone, reflecting off the shiny wet dark inside. It's the day of the dead, but they didn't kill you.

They _played_ with you.

You deserve a few deaths, a few sacrifices in your honour, for that.

* * *

Sound washes everywhere, catching on the edges of everything, and shows you the street in sombre monochrome. Black tissue-paper flowers against a blazing black sky. The sun is a vicious, silent white furnace, revealing you to your enemies. You don't know how to hide any more.

Flickering/rustling movement at the sharp edges of buildings, as your prey comes for you.

Only the pain is coloured, and it is mercilessly bright.

* * *

The shadows are dim and welcoming and cool. Somewhere water is dripping from a tap. You can hear each drop fall into the dust. The white sun is hot on your face, but the coldness in the shadows is reaching out for you.

It's not a tap. It's not water.

-end-


End file.
